It wasn't fair
by AlexLightning
Summary: Nothing is ever fair, or so Thalia thinks. One-Shot. Songfic, kinda. CC appreciated. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Is this a songfic? I guess. Sorry if the Luke/Thalia part sucked. It's just that I have a heart made of stone. STONE. I'm rubbish at being emotional. Anyway - enjoy this one-shot whilst you can!**

* * *

><p>It was 12pm, probably. Immortality had made it hard for me to keep a decent track of time. As well as that, I had been a tree for a while. That had been confusing, and a little unfair. Why, when we were just trying to get back to long island, had Grover managed to take a wrong turn? Damn that Grover. He got to live a normal life - well as normal got if you're half goat.<p>

And he got a comfy bed too. Well it was probably comfier than these 'hunter mattresses.' Cabin 9 was nice, but it wasn't built for comfort.

All around me, huntresses were snoring. She wouldn't admit it, but Phoebe snores like a … seriously, I have no idea. Me? Well I was lying there, still in my silver parka and jeans, listening to monsters howling in the distance.

Eventually, I couldn't stand the taste of my own breath any more. I just walked out of the cabin, point blank. A random camper - a newbie, I think, from the Hermes cabin - wolf-whistled. Honestly, some kids these days. I fired an arrow in his direction. That made him scarper.

"Thanks a lot!" he yelled.

"Git." I mumbled under my breath.

I kept on walking, in a kind of brisk jog. I had chosen no destination whatsoever, my gut instinct just led me on. Eventually, the thick fog cleared, and I found myself staring at Nico Di-Angelo.

"Hey," he said, acting like this was perfectly normal. I realised that there was a rectangular pit in front of him. Nico was holding some lemonade and malteasers.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not summoning the dead again, are you?"

"I'm think of starting a business," Nico mused. "Friend died? Never got to say goodbye? Come to Nico's! Talk to a ghost for only £4.65!"

"Impressive," I replied, smirking.

Nico looked offended. "I did learn something at Westover Hall. It wasn't all military."

"Oh. Right."

I remembered what seemed like years ago, when I had tried (and sort of failed) to rescue the Di-Angelo siblings. It hadn't really meant much to me, but I'd guessed it must have been somewhat important in Nico's life.

My stomach rumbled, and my eyelids drooped slightly. Nico gave me the sympathetic eye.

"Want some food?" he asked. "I know where they keep the milky ways-"

"No!" I snapped, then I saw the hurt look in Nico's face. "I mean - I'm not hungry."

**He just ignored me (typical son of Hades response!) and questioned sceptically, "So, want to speak to Luke?"**

"No." I lied.

The truth: Yes! I wanted to speak to Luke badly, to apologize, to tell him what a great hero he was, and how it wasn't fair that he had to freaking suffer.

Why had I declined? Well, if Nico knew that I had wanted to speak to him, then that was bad news indeed. But - this was Luke Castellan, the boy I had looked up to all my life.

"Alright," I sighed. "Get me Luke."

I didn't pay much attention to Nico, as his dark hair swung back and forth. All I heard was the sound of blood bubbling in my head.

"Done yet?" I called.

"Yep." he replied. "I'm gonna leave, for Luke's sake only…"

The son of Hades passed away into the night, leaving me alone with Luke's ghost.

* * *

><p><em>On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.<em>

* * *

><p>He hadn't changed much. I still held onto the unnerving, distinguishing facts about him. Like his cute little scar, and the way his fist clenched when he was annoyed, or the way he bit his tongue when…<p>

_Stop it Thals, _I told myself. _He's dead, you're a hunter. Screw the thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.<em>

* * *

><p>Luke grinned, trying to hide the pain and sorrow concealed behind a wall of fear. I had a tendency to shatter that wall with a piercing glare in a matter of seconds.<p>

"Thalia," he mumbled, his voice breaking. "Good to see you."

* * *

><p><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes.<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't know where to start. I managed, "It wasn't fair, Luke."<p>

Luke grunted. "Fair… Life isn't fair Thalia. I had to bloody die to save the Olympian's sorry butts."

"You haven't changed your feelings for gods." I noticed.

Luke frowned. "I don't think they ever will, Thals. I'm still Kronos' number 1 supporter. Kind of. But, I wanted to stay with the gang. With _you_."

Tears started streaming down Luke's pale face. I gasped. Luke _never_ cried. But I couldn't help feeling teary-eyed as glassy droplets slid down his cheeks.

All around us, spirits were gathering. _Traitor, traitor._

"He's no traitor!" I yelled. "He's my hero!"

* * *

><p><em> But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hero…"<p>

I hugged the ghostly figure, but Luke evaporated into the mist.

"I can't stay forever." he complained. "I'm dead."

"Crap."

* * *

><p><em> Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, my heart took over my head. "If you can't come to me - I'll come to you."<p>

Luke's blue eyes widened. "No, Thalia-"

* * *

><p><em> Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie.<em>

* * *

><p>It was crazy. I wanted to commit suicide. To be with a traitor. And I was a sloppy hunter. I was an idiot, but I didn't regret my choice.<p>

* * *

><p><em> I love the way you lie.<em>

* * *

><p>It can be really disturbing to chose how you're going to die.<p>

* * *

><p><em> I love the way you lie,<em>

* * *

><p>But there I was, cool breeze pressing on my face, falling so hard, that there was no chance of survival for me.<p>

I laid there, silent. I didn't move again.

* * *

><p><em> I love the way you lie.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope I created some tears or at least something close to tears, like filthy dishwater :P That was Rihanna, Love The Way You Lie (part 2)<strong>

**A/N: This is a ONE-SHOT. No matter how much you beg me, I'm not continuing. I've started way too many stories, and I don't have time to finish em all. **

**Ciao! Alex xxx**


End file.
